Kingdom of Tantal
The Kingdom of Tantal (Japanese: , Rukusuria ōkoku, lit. The Kingdom of Luxuria) is a Nation in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is a force that rules from within the Titan Genbu. Little is known about Tantal and Genbu since the kingdom is an isolationist state, strictly controlling entry. The king Eulogimenos reigns over Tantal. Zeke comes from this kingdom. Like Uraya, the Titan swims beneath the Cloud Sea and everything lives inside it. Its climate is far colder than other Titans and is the only Titan seen with snowfall. The whole Kingdom of Tantal depicts a snowy scenery recalling Valak Mountain from Xenoblade Chronicles during the day. In the night, the starry sky is seen from giant holes in Genbu's back, and glittering particles of ether float in the air and creates a beautiful shimmer, similar to Satorl Marsh at night. This scenery somewhat continues during the day. Story The Kingdom of Torna was destroyed in the Aegis War; when Addam, the hero of Torna, did not return to the Tornans' new home of Genbu, there was mass confusion about who would lead their people. Those who followed Addam believed that humans, Blades, and Titans should live together, while his rivals believed that humans were the masters and that Blades and Titans were their tools. Amidst the confusion, the Tantal family claimed to carry his bloodline in order to bring stability to the new nation and formed the Tantalese royal dynasty using Addam's name to win over the people. The Tantalese then used the Omega Fetter to order Ophion to prohibit passage to the World Tree. The Indoline Praetorium agreed to keep this secret, in exchange for an annual tribute of Core Chips, capitalizing on the crisis that Alrest was in at the time to expand their influence over the military and energy needs of all the other nations. Zettar is seen in Indol negotiating this deal himself. This led Tantal to fall into an energy shortage, causing the earth inside Genbu to freeze and their crops to fail. The Tantalese were forced to live in poverty, only able to access basic produce that was smuggled in from other nations and sold for exorbitant prices on the black market. The Kingdom developed an isolationist society, distancing themselves from other nations to keep their lies about Addam's bloodline hidden. After the Aegis reawakens, Indol demands the Omega Fetter from Tantal and threatens to reveal their dark secret. This leads King Eulogimenos to try and neutralize the Aegis' power, and by extension, Indol's leverage over them, by using an ether accelerator to kill Pyra. The party is able to stop the weapon, but its power causes Genbu to go out of control and sink beneath the Cloud Sea, which would crush everyone inside it under its pressure. The party is able to retrieve the Omega Fetter and repair it with Mythra's help, and Pandoria regains control over Genbu. It surfaces in the Cloud Sea, saving the Tantalese people. Malos later sends the Artifices down and attacks Alrest; Theosoir is caught up in the assault. King Eulogimenos is seen guiding the people to safety. The Architect soon gives new orders to the Titans, including Genbu, to unite on a large landmass beyond Alrest. Landmarks and Locations Theosoir Landmarks * Theosoir Main Gate * Anastatia's Locations * Soprac Old Market * Residential Area * Elmos Square * Theospiti Temple Ruins * Library Philosofia Theoscaldia Palace Landmarks * Theoscaldia Palace * Hall of Reception * Hall of Virtue * Puresnow Passage Locations * Royal Audience Hall * Storage Room * Hall of Plenty * Silvergleam Terrace * Reliquary of Tantal * Hall of Honor * Hall of Mystery Upper Level Landmarks * Genbu Port * Little Banerro Ruins * Three-Vein Crossroads * Sacred Ice Caverns * Theosoir Rear Gate * Hope's Horizon * Gates of Ulcaria Secret Area/Viewpoint * Airborne Throne Locations * Litharia Snowfield * Fable Rock * Capital Approach * Amphoret Pillar * Twin Pillars * Sekis Pillar * Lumos Pillar * Pillar City Ruins * Sealed Quarry Lower Level Landmarks * Great Pillar Passage * Central Ether Boulder * Tamie Pillars * Sacred Grove * Lumos Pedestal Locations * Pippito's Haunt * Yolmunder's Crevasse * Tirkinlandia * Genbu Drifts * Heimos's Crevasse * Zalmor's Crevice * Old Gelgemos Gate * Declessa Altar Hill * Argan Iceblooms * Sanguinous Grotto Head Landmarks * Genbu Crown * Memorial Ruins NPCs * Arecilion * Astelle * Azgall (dead body) * Calliopus * Celliara * Colemmea * Dorcea * Dyphne * Eulogimenos * Fortis * Grapheon * Ioannis * Krezzi * Lapupu * Lelemi * Linnaea * Lucanos * Lucisthenes * Mamanji * Martal * Mesulia * Naphthea * Olioli * Omulette * Parelene * Picnates * Reschas * Saramena * Seekhelos * Seesee * Sophonea * Sornathea * Stidias * Stullon * Talisandre * Tanaris * Tephloneo * Thephilly * Viccus * Yevesthenes Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Aatoban Garlus * Abrachi Aries * Ahaid Garlus * Aplom Pippito * Arno Kapiba * Bland Upa * Brave Tirkin * Brewl Volff * Broog Lysaat * Cardorl Tirkin * Chibal Peng * Diggel Grebel * Dormic Ellook * Drux Tirkin * Dynal Gyanna * Fend Vang * Fiar Garlus * Fresh Rodonya * Fubbl Bunnit * Funcel Garlus * Ghastly Piranhax * Graaz Pippito * Grad Gogol * Grash Pagul * Hool Arachno * Heggl Antol * Idle Rodonya * Javelin Tirkin * Jenth Garlus * Klim Anlood * Koror Skwaror * Magmund Standard * Magnl Caterpile * Mant Aries * Messenger Runner * Nant Buloofo * Nebri Ropl * Noigan Garlus * Novl Ories * Obri Aligo * Radliev Pod * Rambl Marrin * Redom Crustip * Reeg Tirkin * Regel Arachno * Regodos Totem * Revl Scout * Ripbik Ellook * Robol Peng * Rooka Ansel * Sammel Squood * Samoo Volff * Snowdol Bunnit * Spinel Urchon * Tantalese Runner * Tirkin Totem * Tolmeda Plambus * Torrl Runner * Totorio Moramora * Trainer Tirkin * Trock Tirkin * Vint Griffox * Vogar Aspid * Watcher Tirkin * Zardl Laia * Zext Garlus * Ziggan Garlus Quest Exclusive Enemies * Aura Garlus (DLC) * Aurora Garlus (DLC) * Donya Volff * Edin Driver * Herridot Laia * Jairo Griffox * Mirrl Volff * Noral Volff * Radys Driver * Rebellious Soldier (DLC) * Sarta Garlus * Uhrl Volff Unique Monsters * Autumn-Shower Melvin * Blue-Eyed Korbin * Cloud Sea King Ken (Superboss) * Dedicated Conroy * Deep-Green Oscar * Enlightened Morris * Heroic Edwin * Impassable Edgar * Incandescent Marcus * Muscley Damian * Spellbinder Billy * Spring-Shower Elliott Story Exclusive Enemy * Tantalese Knight Bosses * Akhos * Jin * Mikhail * Patroka * Tantalese Knight Quest Exclusive Bosses * Enraged Gogol * Indignant Gogol * Offended Gogol * The Evil Sandstream Etymology Both the Japanese and English names allude to one of the seven deadly sins, lust. While the former uses the Latin word, the latter is taken from the verb "tantalize", coming from Tantalus or Τάνταλος (Tántalos), the Phrygian king in Greek mythology. Trivia * In both the English and Japanese versions of the game, the Kingdom of Tantal/Luxuria is the only nation which is not named after the Titan it belongs to, as Genbu has the same name in both languages. * Since Zettar is seen alive in Indol after Torna's destruction, many assume Zettar to be the founder of the Kingdom of Tantal and the one who organized the Core Chip deal with Indol, though this is never confirmed. Gallery Tantal-mercenary-flag.png XC2-tantal-hero.jpg XC2-Kingdom-of-Tantal.jpg XC2-Kingdom-of-Tantal-night.jpg XC2-Kingdom-of-Tantal-banner.jpg XC2-Tantal-dark.jpg XC2-Tantal-sunset-1.jpg XC2-Tantal-blue.jpg XC2-Tantal-sunset-2.jpg XC2-Gateway-Tantal.jpg XC2-tantal-screen-1.jpg XC2-tantal-screen-2.jpg XC2-tantal-screen-3.jpg XC2-tantal-screen-4.jpg XC2-tantal-screen-5.jpg XC2-tantal-screen-6.jpg XC2-Genbu-artwork.png Category:XC2 Locations Category:XC2 Nations Category:Kingdom of Tantal